Flawless Smile
by where.is.my.cheese
Summary: It's the start of school. Kori Anders tries not to fall for the boy who broke her heart. But is her love too strong to bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Flawless Smile**

_**Okayz. I'm back in the fanfic business. I couldn't update my fist story… it's been months! I'll start fresh with this new fanfic. Hope you guys like my comeback.**_

**Chapter 1**

Kori sat beside her small window. She sighed. School was starting tomorrow, she was 17 and wanted to be on her own.

Summer was like a long night of partying. Richard had been inviting them to bashes and trips to all partying places.

There was a knock on her door. It was Rachael Roth, her closest friend, _literally_. She lived next door and always came when she sensed Kori was unhappy or uncomfortable.

"Hey." Raven smiled.

"Rachael! How do you always know when to come and comfort me?" She giggled. It was the first laugh she had today.

"It's been a tiring summer… and well school is going to be even more tiring, not to mention Ms. Alvarado. That Spanish teacher creeps me out"

Kori led her in and smiled.

"Correction, I came at the wrong time today so that means I don't always know exactly when to comfort you. But at least I'm right next door."

Kori took out some biscuits. "Hungry?"

"No"

"Okay, sure" Kori bit into one.

"Why don't we grab some decafs at the café?"

"Well, yeah sure. I don't feel like drinking _my_ coffee right now."

Kori took her black sweater. She looked at it and remembered when she and her secret crush, Richard knitted it together.

"Kori?"

"Mm?" Kori daydreamed again.

"Are you ready to get going?"

"Uh yeah, sorry."

Both of them walked out of the apartment and took the stairs instead of the elevator as usual.

"Rachael… have you and Gar made it _official_ yet?"

Raven turned and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow, "No, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just being nosy." She laughed.

It wasn't a torturing walk down because they were on the 2nd floor anyway. The 1st floor was in renovation so they had to take the back stairs.

"Mr. Wong just wants his old and moldy apartments to look like five star hotel rooms… well how is it a five star looking hotel when your shower mixes cold water and hot water?"

Raven smiled. As they exited through the back door Kori noticed last month's issue of Celeb Talk with Richard and his girlfriend's picture on it. She sighed.

_Does he even know I care about him?_

_Ever since he met her he became this rich snob…_

_Wait a sec he's been a rich snob his whole life_.

She was angry that he just left her broken.

The café was just a few blocks away and they both didn't mind.

As they walked in, the café seemed a bit empty.

"Hey you guys!" A familiar voice chirped.

They turned around. "Karen?"

"Kori! Rachael! How are ya?" She squeezed them.

"Karen… it's only been about 48 since we last seen each other"

"I know Rachael! But it's a bit to lonely here. I got a job here and well seems like no one's really going to come today."

"Funny, it's usually full of rich jerks on Sunday" Kori sighed.

"Rich jerks? Kori are you still upset about Ri –"

"Hey Karen, Rachael… Kori" Garfield grinned. "Have you met my pet bunny yet?"

"I am not you're pet bunny! It was a dare that was supposed to be ended an hour ago! Man, you just had to use super glue and tape!"

Karen giggled. "Victor… you look…. Dashing"

"I thought today was double dare Victor into wearing a dress and dance ballet" Raven giggled.

"Why don't we have some drinks together, since we're all here?" Kori smiled.

_Look at them. Their all cute couples…_

Pause.

_Stupid conscience! I hate Richard remember?_

_Of course you don't._

_What?_

_I have got to stop talking to myself, Kori._

_You are attractive to him!_

"NO I AM NOT!!"

Everyone stared at Kori.

"I'll get you chamomile tea… is that okay with you?"

Kori nodded, she was partly in daydream land.

It was 10:00 PM when they ended the fun and conversations. Rachael and Kori walked back to their apartment.

"Have a good sleep, Kori" Rachael smiled and closed her door.

Kori walked into her apartment. As spic and span as usual. She lay on her bed thinking about what surprises would pop out tomorrow.

_Maybe he'll dump that Amelia girl?_

_No, Kori. Didn't you read the cover of the mag?_

_Yeah of course I did: 'Gotham's Mr. and Mrs. Grayson'_

_Why did I let myself fall for him?_

_He said he loved me. He said I had this … flawless smile._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright… the first chapter was some sort of prologue. But here's the real start.**_

_** enjoy**_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them nor do I own the lyrics of "Good Enough" by Evanescence.**

**Chapter 2**

Kori woke up staring at the white ceiling. She looked at the digital alarm clock Rachael gave her last Christmas which read 7: 4 0 A M

"Oh no!" Kori jumped.

She looked at herself. She picked the right outfit: white top, comfy jeans and sporty sneakers.

7: 55 AM

_Dammit Kori. You gotta run!_

Kori ran into Rachael in the hall. "Just in time, Kori"

"Why didn't you wake me up??" Kori exhaled.

"Hey, I didn't know you were still asleep usually you're early."

"Well yeah. It's okay, if you didn't"

She looked behind Rachael's black/blue hair.

There he was. Black hair, blue eyes to die for and that sexy smile that always seemed to make Kori feel better, well, used to.

_Hell no! He just walked by!!_

_But he did glance at you…_

_Shut up you stupid conscience!_

"He's a snob and a jerk!" She said out loud.

She looked back. He wasn't in sight anymore.

"Do you think he heard that, Rach?"

"No I don't think so."

RIIING

"Okay, got to get to English class, Kori, see you later"

Kori ran to her first period, Art class.

All she probably did was daydream.

_Did you see that look on his face when he glanced at you, Kori?_

_He does care about you!_

_No he doesn't stupid conscience!_

_Yes he does._

_Okay. I have got to stop thinking about him._

_OMFG you really want him._

"Psst." A voice beside her tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't look at the person. A paper landed on her lap.

_Did you hear Richard Grayson is throwing a party to celebrate the start of school? And he's inviting everyone!_

She groaned and looked in front. The teacher wasn't there and probably went to get some supplies. She took out her pencil and wrote:

_I don't really give a damn_.

She turned and looked at the girl. It was Katie, Richard's girlfriend's sister. She gave it to her.

Katie smiled. "I don't really care either. My sister just wants me to spread the word otherwise she'd tell everyone about me and – Just pass the paper on and erase your reply."

Kori threw the paper to her right. She turned to the person and it was, the one and only, Richard Grayson.

"It's true." He smiled arrogantly and chuckled.

Kori looked blinked. "Uh-huh." She looked away from him, giving an unhappy face.

"Look Kori, I –" Before he could finish the bell rung.

School bell, where are you?

Ahem.

riiing

That's better.

Kori sat beside Rachael and Garfield who was already attacking his lunch.

"And that's why they call you Garfield… the cat" Raven smirked.

Kori sighed. "Why does he have to be in every one of my class?"

"Not exactly all your classes…"

"Well art class. He's smile annoys me…"

_You're in love. Not annoyed Kori. Just talk to him_

… _NO! I SHOULDN'T!_

"I should get started with that homework Mr. Patel gave us…" Rachael headed out of the cafeteria.

"Kori, are you eating that macaroni?"

Kori stood up, marched towards the doors and pushed them violently.

"What's up with her?" A familiar voice said.

"Hey Richard, how's it going?" Garfield grinned.

"Richard, baby, how was art class?" Amelia chimed in.

"Hey… Amelia. Garfield, this is –"

"It's Amelia. We all know that." Garfield continued eating his macaroni which was once on Kori's plate.

"Charming… Oh and I'll meet you at the café, that okay, baby?" Amelia kissed Richard on the cheek and waltz away.

"Well catch you later Gar."

Garfield wiped his cheeks. "What a lovely conversation we had – not."

The last bell of the day had faded back to its source. The halls were nearly empty and so was Kori's heart.

She walked hastily just incase she'd run into _him_ again.

_Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you._

Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you…

The sweet soft voice of Amy Lee soothed Kori. "… But I still don't feel good enough."

Kori lay on her bed with many thoughts running through her head.

ding dong

Kori got up quickly and fixed her hair. She opened the door with a smile.

"Hey…" a soft voice whispered.

The smile that was meant to welcome the visitor disappeared.


End file.
